


rewrite the stars

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, reference: The Greatest Showman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Arthur, 22, melihat kebahagiaan lain di luar jendela kereta.





	rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Terinspirasi sebagian dari film The Greatest Showman.

**i.**

Arthur melihatnya untuk pertama kali di sore yang panas; matahari masih menyisakan cahaya menyilaukan yang menyoroti keringat setiap penjual roti atau pekerja yang butuh rumah mereka segera. Di dalam kereta, Arthur melepaskan topinya, terdesak untuk mengatakan pada saisnya bahwa sebaiknya ia lebih cepat.

Namun di luar sana, di tengah keramaian, seorang gadis sedang memberi makan anjing kurus, tersenyum puas saat si anjing melahap roti darinya. Arthur melihat dengan jelas keringat yang membasahi leher gadis itu tapi dia bergeming demi si anjing.

Arthur mengenali seragam itu.

.

**ii.**

Pada dini hari bulan berikutnya, saat Arthur melintasi tempat itu lagi, dari arah yang berbeda, gadis itu keluar dari gang di sebelah kiri. Ia menyeberang dengan cepat, membuat sais pribadi Arthur mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah, tetapi Arthur merekam seluruh gerakan gadis itu. Keranjang yang dipeluknya ditutupi kain putih, tetapi ujung roti menyembul dari satu sisi.

Arthur sampai menoleh hingga menengok dari jendela untuk mengetahui apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

Ia meletakkan sekeranjang roti di sebuah toko, kemudian masuk ke jalan yang Arthur tahu pasti mengarah ke mana.

.

**iii.**

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke pabrik sepatu kita besok. Kabari anak buah kalian."

Ibu Arthur memilih untuk tertawa. "Ada apa kali ini?"

Arthur hanya melewati ibunya begitu saja, mengabaikan tatapan curiga ayahnya yang masih menikmati teh sorenya.

.

**iv.**

Arthur berjalan mengelilingi bagian per bagian didampingi seorang manajer yang Arthur tidak begitu ingat namanya, yang paling ia ingat hanyalah laki-laki ini sering datang ke pesta keluarganya dengan memakai jas beledu biru.

Ia mengamati satu demi satu pekerja di bagian-bagian yang ia lewati. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah perempuan, sebagian besar meliriknya, tetapi ia teguh memajang ekspresi dinginnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menunduk dan tidak lagi mengangkat kepala meski ia mendekat.

Akhirnya Arthur menemukannya, berdiri paling ujung di bagian pengepakan, sama sekali tak terganggu akan kedatangannya, ia tetap bekerja dengan mata yang fokus dan tangan yang cekatan. Arthur sengaja berjalan mendekat; melewati gadis itu, ia tak tahu apakah ia berfantasi atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas ia mencium aroma roti yang masih hangat.

.

**v.**

Mudah baginya mendapatkan data pekerja, tetapi balasannya adalah tatapan curiga ayahnya.

Arthur menemukannya:  _Michelle Pillay, 19 tahun_.

Rumahnya berada di jalan di mana Arthur melihatnya untuk kedua kali.

.

**vi.**

Kedatangannya membuat ruang makan itu hening. Semua pekerja makan dengan cepat, sebagian karena jam makan siang memang terlalu singkat dan ketat, tetapi tatapan Arthur adalah segalanya bagi mereka. Mereka mulai saling mencurigai satu sama lain, pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang berbuat kesalahan hingga anak pemilik pabrik jadi sering berkunjung.

Namun di keheningan itu ada salah satu orang yang bernyanyi karena piringnya telah kosong. Arthur berhenti di depannya, dan orang itu langsung menelan ludah saat tatapan Arthur tertuju hanya padanya. Semua orang menahan napas.

"Makanmu cepat juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Michelle."

Michelle membeku. Semua orang sama sepertinya.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya waktu makan untuk jatah tambahan. Ambil, sana."

.

**vii.**

Arthur sedang memilih-milih buah segar saat sekeranjang roti yang hangat diletakkan di ujung papan. Arthur menyembunyikan senyuman penuh kemenangan saat menoleh.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai Michelle kemudian menunduk, merasa dirinya lancang, lalu bergerak mundur dengan takut-takut. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Kirkland ..."

Arthur menyodorkan tangannya. "Arthur."

Michelle masih menunduk, berkata dalam hati,  _aku tidak pantas_ , tetapi Arthur berkeras hati. "Arthur."

Michelle tidak bisa menolak lagi, ia menjabat tangan dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan sedikit ragu, tetapi saat ia baru saja membuka mulutnya, Arthur menyambar, "Michelle. Jangan takut."

.

**viii.**

Si pemilik toko mulai hafal apa saja yang akan Arthur beli setiap pagi; tiga buah apel dan satu jeruk. Ia menyimpan pertanyaan mengapa orang yang tinggal di balik tembok tinggi dan di dalam rumah ala kastil tetap membeli buah di toko pinggiran di dalam hatinya saja, walaupun ia kira ia bisa menduga kenapa, karena si pemilik toko itu tahu: Arthur menjelaskan banyak hal tentang roti-roti favoritnya pada si pembuat roti yang menitipkan barang jualannya padanya.

Beberapa hari sekali perempuan itu pun membuatkan secara khusus roti aroma kayu manis untuk Arthur. Kadang-kadang langsung diserahkannya, atau lewat dirinya saat Arthur agak terlambat berkunjung.

.

**ix.**

"Kurasa kau jadi membuat kunjungan rutin ke pabrik."

"Mengamati dari dekat sesuatu yang akan kukendalikan di masa depan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, 'kan?"

"Arthur, jatahmu adalah kantor pengacara di Lancashire."

Nyala pada mata Arthur menjadi lain. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan yang ini saja?"

.

**x.**

Arthur datang pada jam makan siang, lalu menyelipkan sebuah amplop ke bawah piring Michelle saat ia berusaha menutupinya dengan membicarakan tentang roti tadi pagi.

Michelle membukanya di bawah meja;

 _dua lembar tiket._ Selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

_Pukul tujuh malam tepat. Toko yang biasa._

.

**xi.**

"Aku selalu ingin menonton teater." Kata-kata Michelle itu bergaung di kepala Arthur saat mereka berjalan menuju gedung tujuan, tangan Michelle melingkar pada lengannya, dan perempuan itu memakai gaun terbaik yang ia punya: warna hijau gelap meski ia pikir itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan jas mahal Arthur, tapi Arthur bilang:  _malam ini bukan sekadar tentang pakaian_.

Kata-kata itu meyakinkan Arthur, paling tidak ia bisa membuat satu orang bahagia dalam hidupnya.

.

**xii.**

Arthur bisa mengendalikan banyak hal dengan segala hal miliknya: gelar, kekayaan, posisi,  _siapa ia, siapa ayahnya_ , tapi, dunia tidak bekerja dengan cara seperti itu. Ia pikir ia bisa membahagiakan seseorang sampai, pada pintu teater itu, panggilan dari belakang membuatnya menoleh.

"Arthur?"

Ia menahan napas di tenggorokannya.

"Kau menonton bersama buruh itu? Tidak cukupkah wanita-wanita bangsawan yang kukenalkan padamu? Kau malah memilih orang kelas bawah, apa-apaan ini?"

Lengan kirinya dengan lekas menjadi dingin ketika Michelle pergi dari sisinya.

.

**xiii.**

Tidak ada roti kayu manis, tidak ada pagi yang hangat. Tidak ada lagi obrolan tentang rumah yang jauh, di tepi pantai, desa yang sunyi, permainan favorit, gandum pertama yang Michelle coba di Inggris, perjalanan di laut lepas, dan dongeng leluhur.

"Michelle tidak bisa membuat roti lagi, katanya ia sibuk."

.

**xiv.**

Arthur memikirkan rumah yang menjadi tegang, makan malam yang dingin, dan sindiran-sindiran halus.

Namun ia merenungi prinsipnya tentang kebahagiaan: bahwa jika ia memang ingin membuat seseorang bahagia, maka ia harus membahagiakan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Apakah dirinya bahagia? Sebelum ini, segalanya ia pikir membahagiakan, tetapi ternyata ada lebih banyak kebahagiaan di luar tembok rumah, di luar jendela kereta, di jalan yang panas atau becek, di antara toko-toko yang berhimpitan dan rumah yang saling berebut tali untuk menjemur pakaian. Dan jika ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa lebih bahagia lagi di sebuah bekas gudang di tengah-tengah pemukiman padat, yang bisa ia sulap menjadi rumah dan jauh dari puri yang mengungkung, sementara itu dunia menjanjikan lebih banyak perubahan dan misteri, maka, ia benar kali ini. Ia benar bahagia. Ia sadar.

Maka atas alasan itu, ia duduk pada pukul lima pagi di beranda rumah petak Michelle, menyeruput susu segar yang ia comot begitu saja di teras itu setelah si pengantar menaruhnya—dan menggantinya dengan beberapa koin yang sudah menginap entah berapa bulan di sakunya.

Perempuan itu berangkat pada pukul setengah enam, tentu saja, seperti biasa, dan ia nyaris mundur menemukan Arthur di sana.

"Hei. Kita bisa menulis kebahagiaan kita sendiri."

.

**xv.**

"Kita berbeda."

"Lantas?"

"Raja dan rakyat jelata tidak bisa bersatu. Itu tidak seimbang."

"Aku bukan raja."

"Tapi aku memang rakyat jelata."

"Maka dari itu, kita bisa menuliskan cara kita sendiri."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kupikir aku sudah kehilangan kemampuan mengebut fik dalam satu malam lol. jadi gini. di perjalanan beberapa waktu yang lalu, to kill time, aku nonton film di entertainment-on-board. telat sih iya tau tapi better things come at the better time: aku nonton the greatest showman. untuk phillip dan anne, sepasang tokoh fiksi pertama yang kupikirkan cuma dua orang di atas. selesai. lel. 
> 
> soooo ... happy birthday, arthur, and i’m still glad that on this shared birthday of you and me, i still managed to write a piece for you, even after years.


End file.
